Just Another Cover
by Gina Callen
Summary: AU story. Callen is a cover, just another cover...for years he's been working as an assassin, he keeps his other life and his wife hidden from the team, but how did this start and how will the team cope when Hetty's black book is compromised and Callen and his father fight to get it. Will Callen's double life come out and just who has been hiding him for so long? WIP.
1. Chapter 1

A/N ok I know I have other WIP's going on and they will _**ALL**_ be finished as I never like to leave a story undone. However, this one is special...this is my 100th Story. It is not slash but it is AU. a what if...if you like.

I would like to thank and shower with praise my amazing beta SnoopGirlZ who has read this multiple times as we hash it out and turn it into something I am happy to write and she is happy to read without having the need to call the cops and have Callen (Either one of us.) arrested.

Disclaimer, I own nothing of worth, anything you recognize belongs to Shane Brennan and I promise to be...ok so I'll give his characters back in one piece...eventually.

* * *

**Just Another Cover**

**Chapter 1**

_September 2000, Colombia_

She sat in a small café, having given her group the slip. She knew it wasn't the greatest idea, but he had sounded nice and she had been talking to him on the Internet for weeks. Her best friend had covered for her telling her teacher that she'd come down with a stomach bug, probably from drinking the water. Her teacher had checked on her and told her to stay in bed and that she'd check on her later. Nell had waited as the woman called her social worker to inform her of the illness and Nell had heard the social worker's disdain at being bothered. Miss Mitchell had sighed as she closed the phone and had promised to check on her as soon as the group got back. Nell had just looked away.

She had been in care for two years and was used to being ignored by her social workers. The lack of care from the CPS worker upset her for a moment until she damped down the feelings and looked over at the wall, unwilling to make eye contact for fear she would convey her feelings of inadequacy and worthlessness. She listened as the door locked, wiped away a stray tear that had escaped and then jumped out of bed. She grabbed her clothes, got dressed, applied some make-up, fetched her laptop and left for the nearby Internet café. She was meeting Tomas Sanchez, the fifteen-year-old boy from Cartagena, whom she had been talking too online for a few months. Oh she knew that it might be dangerous, but she had told her friend where she would be and who she was meeting. Therefore, as far as fifteen-year-old Nell Jones was concerned, she had covered herself and was safe. Enough.

* * *

So there she sat, for _four hours_ - _alone_. She set up her laptop and contacted Tomas and twice he said he was on his way, so she waited. He sent her a message an hour into her wait asking her what she was wearing, so she told him and he said he would be there soon. Then the messages stopped.

Finally, she gave up waiting, packed her bag to leave, feeling hurt, and embarrassed. She grabbed her bag and walked out of the café towards her hotel.

"Nell?" A voice called from an alley that she had just walked past.

Nell turned as a large hand was wrapped around her mouth and she was pulled into a large, dirty white van. Her eyes grew wide and fearful as a well dressed man looked her up and down.

"Nell Jones…Tomas sent me…well sort of, _I am_…Tomas…actually, my real name is Miguel Sanchez and you have been…interesting to me." He smiled and Nell squirmed in the arms of the thug holding her.

She tried to scream as a needle pierced her neck and her world went black.

* * *

_August 2005._

He moved with a stealth that belied his years, his training was coming into play. He slipped away from his team as they conducted random raids on a Colombian drug lord that they had been ordered to take out. He had another agenda, besides he had already decided that this would be his last job for the CIA, he was thinking of moving on.

Since he was fifteen years old and had found his father, Gregori Nikitovitch Reznikov had been a mercenary for hire. For safety's sake, he had kept the alias he had grown up with. Now he was known within the DEA, FBI and now the CIA as G. Callen. It was the perfect alias as G. Callen had no idea about his past. It was a clean slate and after the initial question, "What does the G stand for?" _they_, for the most part left him alone. Jobs in the Federal Agencies gave him access to weapons and training that he needed. Although his father had taught him a lot over the years, there had been advantages to having a real badge and gun to gain access to any place where if he'd gone in as himself, he'd have been asked a lot of questions.

No, this was good.

He walked around the rear of the compound, remembering all of the weaknesses his father had pointed out when they had walked through the job. At barely thirty-five years old, G. Callen had already made a name for himself as a ghost.

* * *

Miguel Sanchez walked out of the room smiling at the sound of sobbing within.

_Silly Chica, she should have thought of the consequences before she cheated me out of a million dollars._

He had hired her to break into the CIA computers to find out about an operation he had heard they were planning to run which would ruin his empire.

When his men spotted the fifteen-year old American girl, five years ago while she was on a school trip to Cartagena, and saw her capabilities, they kidnapped her and brought her to him.

He had done his homework on her. She was in foster care, her parents having abandoned her years ago. He had been surprised that after he had taken her, the school just assumed she had run away. Although he had paid the local police enough so _had_ they asked, they would not have looked. He glanced back as the red headed girl looked at him with large hazel eyes. Maybe he could use her after all. He smiled as he closed the door, thinking of all the things he could do to her to work off the million-dollar debt.

It was the last thought he would ever have.

Seconds later a bullet slammed through his brain and he sunk to the floor.

* * *

Callen walked in and checked the body, bending carefully due to the small wound in his side he had picked up a few moments earlier taking out one of Sanchez's bodyguards. Smiling as he took a picture for proof, he then hid the body in a closet.

_He won't be discovered for a few hours,_ he thought as he closed the door.

Suddenly he heard a noise. _Crying?_

He threw his rifle over his shoulder and opened the door.

"Help me!" a female voice called out.

Callen looked over at her silently.

"Please…you speak English?" she asked.

Callen nodded as he walked over and undid her handcuffs. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Nell…Nell Jones," she said wiping her eyes. "Can you get me out of here?" she asked.

He should have said no and just left her, but he couldn't. Something compelled him to take her with him.

"Come on Nell," he said with a smirk.

Her heart fluttered and she followed him.

Halfway down the corridor all hell broke loose. The CIA raid, which had been planned for later that night, started early.

"Shit!" Callen swore. Grabbing Nell's hand, they ran to his escape route.

He knew he could not go back with his team; he had planned on moving on anyway. He could say he was captured and had escaped; it had worked before, however, there was no way he could explain being there early and he certainly didn't want to explain the girl now accompanying him. Leaving her wasn't an option so through the jungle they ran, Nell focused on keeping close to the mysterious (and handsome) man who had saved her. Several hours later, her legs burning, they finally stopped in front of an oddly shaped tree where the man reached behind it and retrieved a black bag.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Callen laughed to himself. They had been running for hours and only now did she ask that question. He smiled and she sat down heavily.

"Don't …" he said crouching beside her. He started rubbing her legs, "You'll get a cramp."

Once he had massaged her legs enough to avoid cramping, he pulled a bottle of water, and what looked like army field rations, with a foreign language label, out of the bag. After taking the greatly appreciated food and water, the young girl thanked him as Callen returned to rubbing her legs.

"Why did Sanchez have you as a prisoner?" he asked.

She looked up at him scared, but she felt she could trust him, "He kidnapped me to hack into the CIA computers."

Callen laughed, "You're a child!" he exclaimed.

She glared at him, "I'm a grown woman, who happened to stop growing at five feet, one inch. And I'll have you know that I did hack into the computers." She hesitated a moment before continuing, the nightmares of what happened after that crawling back to the forefront of her mind. "He didn't like what I found and in traditional Drug Lord ways; he beat me until I was barely conscious. " She took a deep breath, "He threatened to …" Nell just could not verbalize her thoughts and the tears drained from her eyes, drops falling from her cheeks onto her shirt.

"Hey Nell, its ok," Callen said as he instinctively drew the young woman close to him.

Nell tensed for a second.

Callen stepped back and held up his hands in defense at her outburst and her reaction, "Ok…ok I'm sorry," he said and stopped as Nell burst into tears.

Nell looked away, "I'm ok…it's just…It's been a long time since someone was nice to me…I mean…" she sighed and stood up moving away from him. "I've been there with _**him**_ a long time."

"How long?" Callen asked.

Nell gave a small sob and turned back to face him, "Five years I think," she told him.

"And no one's been looking for you?" he asked, The CIA team had been sent in to extract another agent, a woman called Monique, but no one had said about any other American women at the compound.

"Why would they?" Nell sighed.

"Surely you have someone who cares, family, a boyfriend…husband?"

Nell laughed "I was a kid when I was taken, so no… no boyfriend or husband and I have no family." Her face fell and she turned to walk past him, but tripped on a tree root and fell in his direction.

He caught her quickly and instinctively pulled her to him, amazed at how well her body fit against his, and at the emotional impact, the closeness was having on him. He never got close to anyone, but she seemed to be slipping past all his defenses.

"Are you ok?" Callen asked as he moved her a respectable distance from himself.

She tried standing but winced as her ankle hurt. He gently lowered her to sit with her back to a tree, got the first aid kit out of the pack he had with him, bandaged her ankle up and handed her two painkillers. A few minutes later, exhausted, Nell found herself drifting off to a peaceful sleep. She could not remember the last time that happened but she knew exactly why it had this time. It was due to the compassionate, blue-eyed man who had rescued her and for the first time in months, she felt safe closing her eyes for more than a few seconds.

Callen watched as the girl slept. He moved so her head was in his lap and off the small cut that was starting to throb, and then he gently brushed a few strands of hair off her face.

Without a doubt, she was beautiful. From what she had told him, no one had reported her missing and that fueled the bubbling anger inside him. He had hated it when he was younger and no one had cared about him, until that fateful day when his father finally found him.

Leaning against the tree, Callen closed his eyes and thought back to that day.

* * *

He was fifteen years old and in his twenty-eighth foster home, or rather, he had just left his twenty-eighth foster home after his new foster father decided that he would make an example of the new kid by beating him up for not knowing the house rules.

He had had enough; they had moved him from the previous house for the same thing. This time when he called his new social worker to get him out of there, she informed him that he was being too much trouble and he needed to suck it up for a while. Having had enough of people telling him to "behave better", he left. He jumped from the second floor window, down to the ground, picked up his bag, and headed out.

Walking along Venice beach, he spotted a man whom he had seen a few times before, admittedly, he thought that he was just imagining it, but no, he was being watched. The man's brown, but slightly graying hair and bright blue eyes caught his attention.

Callen sat on the bench pretending to sleep and watched him surreptitiously out of the corner of his eye. Twice he noticed people who looked like trouble walking up towards him. Both times the man moved and other people emerged from the shadows and both threats were eliminated.

This man _**was**_ watching him, and Callen needed to find out _why._ Callen sat up, slung his bag over his shoulder, and walked past the man into the café he was sitting outside of and disappeared. The man waited and when he realized Callen had given him the slip he walked back to his car...only to find Callen sitting cross-legged on the hood.

"Who are you?" Callen asked.

The man smiled, "My name is Arkady Kolcheck; I am a businessman. Who are you, little waif?" he asked, his Russian accent obvious.

"You should know. You've been following me for months now," Callen replied, as he slid off the hood and then leaned against the car.

Arkady smiled again. The more he had followed him, the more certain he knew who he was. "You are Gregori…are you not?"

Callen shook his head, "Nope, not me…sorry wrong guy," he said with his lips forming a quirky smirk.

Arkady looked intensely at the much younger man. He was sure his Intel was right and he had finally found his son, "What is your name, boy?" he asked.

"Boy'll do, that, or G. Callen…either or is fine."

"And the G…stands for Gregori does it not?" Arkady asked.

Callen shrugged, "Dunno. You know, you ask a lot of questions for a stranger." Callen took two steps closer to the older man, "Who the hell are you?"

Arkady motioned G to a bench and sat down, "I am fairly certain that I'm your father. I have been looking for you for years."

Callen looked at him with scowled face, "_My what?_" He shook his head, "I don't have a father!"

Arkady gave his son the same smirk he had seen leveled at him moments ago.

"Whether you want one or not, all of us at the point of conception have one."

Callen wasn't amused with the stranger's logic and in classic G. Callen style he shrugged his shoulders, "So my name is _Gregori Kolcheck_?"

Arkady sighed, "So like your mother, she used to pick puzzles apart too. He stopped and checked for people listening, "My birth name is Nikita Alexsandr Reznikov. Your mother's name was Clara Callen."

"Okay," Callen said, the disbelieving tone permeating his voice, "So where have you been, and why did you abandon me? Is my mother with you?"

"Your mother was killed while on an assignment in Romania. She worked for the government, you were lost in the commotion, and it has taken me all this time to find you."

Having spent the last ten years in the system, Callen was able to realize he was telling the truth. Callen watched the man produce a photo of a woman, who looked a lot like him, holding a small boy with piercing blue eyes. That was him in the photo and all of _this_ was true.

"Are you going to leave me again?" he asked as a hint of fear crept into his voice and he bit his lip at allowing that small slip.

Arkady shook his head, "There is much you need to know and you will have to go back into the system. I will explain why later, but you need to be protected."

Callen glared at him, "So you're sending me back?" He kept his face a neutral mask; he knew it was too good to be true.

"Not right away, we have much to discuss first. You will come home with me for now son." Arkady walked to his car and opened the door.

Callen followed, and over the next few weeks, while he was missing from social services, he learned about his parents, himself, and his still missing older sister.

He was surprised to find out that his father had been a Major in the KGB until he met Clara Callen, and that he also had a side job.

Nikita Alexsandr Reznikov had been trained from birth to be an assassin.

Clara had been sent to kill him and he her…until they met. It was explosive, they had fallen for each other, and within six months of meeting, Clara was pregnant with Gregori's older sister Amelia. They ran away and hid out in the Urals, taking small jobs on the side while working as assassins for hire. Clara had been tasked to take out the head of the Comescu family. She had taken Gregori with her; he had had an ear infection and he could not be left at home. A child playing on the beach with his mother made a perfect cover. Unfortunately, the Comescu's recognized her.

Clara, upon hearing chatter about there being a Callen in the area realized that she may have been compromised, but she knew she had to carry out her assignment. However, she knew she could not get out of Romania by herself and therefore had called her old handler, Hetty Lange. She lied, told the woman she had been held prisoner and that she had children with her, and would be waiting on a nearby beach for them to extract her. Hopefully she would fulfill her assignment and they would get her and the children out safely and then Nikita could join them in America for a new life filled with opportunities.

The Comescu's had killed her because the woman responsible for her rescue could not be bothered to save her. Callen got angry at the new-found information and Arkady held his son as he cried with outrage at how he lost his mother. Arkady, honest with him all the way, taught him who he was, and what he was capable of doing. Armed with knowledge and skills, Callen would avenge his mother's death.

* * *

Callen looked down at the sleeping girl as he wrapped his arms gently around her to keep her warm. "I'll keep you safe," he vowed quietly to himself.

Nell murmured and snuggled into his hold still fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nell awoke to warm arms around her, and for a second she jerked in fear until she heard his voice.

"It's ok, Nell. It's Greg, you're ok," he said softly.

She looked up at him, "Where are we…are they coming?" she asked.

Callen shook his head, "It's dawn, and I haven't heard them for a few hours. There is a town about five miles from here. We could slip in before anyone wakes up, then we need to figure out how to get you across the border."

He had been thinking about it for hours; his exit route had been planned until he met up with her. Go back, rejoin the group in the firefight and get out. Only he could not do that with her in tow.

He looked downat the fear in her hazel eyes, "You're not going to leave me?" she asked.

"Never!" he exclaimed surprising himself with his answer.

She looked up at him, a small smile crossing her face.

Not even thinking, he dropped a small kiss on her red lips. She pulled him in and kissed him fiercely, "Thank you," she said her eyes bright and focused on his face.

Callen smiled, "There's a stream just that way. Do you want to freshen up?" he asked.

Nell nodded and he walked her to the stream and turned his back. As she cleaned up, he checked his pack for supplies.

* * *

He looked through his backpack. They had Army surplus Russian MRE's, one spare clip left with only half the bullets in it for his gun, his passport and one for the woman he had been supposed to meet in 3 days time. But he wasn't worried as Monique, the woman whom the CIA had been due to extract from Sanchez' compound would soon be on her way home with another member of the team.

G knew that for killing Sanchez, he would be well paid by the people who did not want him to spill his secrets to the CIA. Therefore, money was not an issue for the future. Although he had five thousand US Dollars _on him_, he could have done with more at the time.

His thoughts kept wandering to the young woman behind him. She looked like a kid, but she told him she was a woman, so maybe she was just short. She definitely kissed like a woman. _"Stop it!"_ he told himself. He needed to focus.

First things first, he had to get her into town, find them a change of clothes, transportation and the local priest, since it was well known that he would be able to help them get out of town and across the border into the US.

"You nearly ready?" he called without turning around.

Nell pulled her top over her head, "Yep."

He turned and stopped at the sight of her in a cut off T-shirt, jeans and a pair of sneakers.

"Oh I'm going to hell!" Callen said under his breath. He had no idea why but he was rapidly falling for this girl. "We need to get going, we might be able to get a room in town, and we need to see a priest."

"Why?" Nell asked.

"We need to forge you some papers, so we can get you back to the US."

"Okay," she said, pulling her long, red hair up into a ponytail.

* * *

The sun was just breaking over the houses as they walked into town; the adobe walls were glinting in the sun.

Callen pointed to the church in the center of town. "Father Moreno is our contact," he said quietly, even though there was no one around.

They checked out the road as they crossed, making certain that no one saw them. Callen tapped on the door in the rear of the church.

"Gregori!" Frank Moreno said as he opened the door, "It has been a long time."

The younger looking, well-worn man with the young, redheaded woman tucked closed to him, did not go unnoticed by the priest. "Come in … quickly." After he closed the door, a latch near the top was put in place. "Who is this?" he asked, turning to face his friend.

"This is Nell and _we_ need your help," Callen said as he collapsed into a nearby chair with a heavy sigh. His jacket had moved slightly when he sat, bringing to Nell's sight a fresh bloodstain.

"Callen! You're hurt!" she exclaimed and moved to take his jacket off. "I need water and medical supplies," she said to the priest.

"You are the girl Sanchez kidnapped five year ago?" Frank asked looking her up and down. He remembered the description of her from the missing person's bulletin board in the nave of his church; so many young people went missing in Colombia, but a small red headed American girl…she stuck in his mind.

Nell nodded absentmindedly as she looked worriedly over at Callen, "Just get me your first aid kit, please!" she begged as she peeled Callen's blood soaked T-shirt from his body. As Frank walked out she turned to Callen, "How did you get this?" she asked.

"One of Sanchez's bodyguards had a knife. He moved a bit faster than I did," Callen replied. He could not help the thoughts he was thinking as her fingers ghosted over his skin. He smiled lopsidedly as her touched tickled him a bit; also, he thought he would not mind being cut again if this was the result.

"What's so funny?" she asked as she used his t-shirt to wipe up the excess blood.

She kept moving her eyes between his well-defined abdominal muscles and deep blue eyes in an attempt to stay focused on the task of tending to his wound. After two minutes she concurred that the attempt was futile.

He coughed as a wave of pain went through him, "Nothing."

"Sit back and close your eyes, you need to relax," she directed. As she wiped the sweat off his forehead with her hand, he pulled her in closer.

"Don't …" he said with a heavy voice.

Nell looked up, "I'm sorry, but I need to stop the …"

She was cut off, as he pulled her in for another kiss.

She smiled and dropped the balled up t-shirt on the floor as a light cough sounded from behind them, "I have the first aid kit," Frank said, "I also have a small cot over here. Lay him down and you'll be able to help him better." He moved aside a curtain that revealed a door to a small room.

They lifted Callen, took him over to the room and laid him down on the cot. When Nell stood up to get the first aid kit, Callen grabbed her hand.

"Don't leave me Nell," he breathed. With no rhyme or reason, he needed her beside him. _**He**_ was the trained assassin and the CIA Agent, but right now, he felt like a small boy again, and could not be without her.

Frank smiled as he passed Nell the kit, "You have been hit by lightning, my friend."

Nell looked up confused and Callen copied her movements, "I was stabbed, not electrocuted," he told his friend.

Frank shook his head, "No, I meant you have both been hit by the true love. I can see it in your eyes that you both need each other, like air."

Callen shook his head. It could not be true. She was obviously a lot younger than he was and could do so much better. Also with the double life he was living, he could not drag her into it. Nell ducked her head shyly and he wanted so much to kiss her again. He winced as she poured alcohol on his wounds and started to stitch him up. He held tightly to the sides of the bed, trying desperately not to pass out. If he did, there would be no one to protect her.

She looked over, saw the pain in his face, and kissed his cheek. "I'm safe Callen. You can sleep now," she reassured him softly.

He smiled and allowed a wave of unconsciousness to overtake him. Nell finished off her stitching and sat back on the chair Frank had passed her.

"You need sleep as well," Frank said. "Do not worry, I will allow you to lock this door, and no one will know you are here. Callen has stayed with me before and he knows I do not tell when he is here."

Nell gave a small smile, but her hand was in Callen's bag holding the gun with the few precious bullets that they had, just in case.

"Sleep Nell. No one will find you here. You are safe."

Nell gave a dry laugh, "No one's looking."

She watched Frank walk through the doorway on his way to prepare for early morning mass. When he was out of her sight, she locked the door.

She sat in the chair, but did not feel safe, so she moved, taking the gun out of the bag and keeping it close for protection and climbed onto the cot, curling up on Callen's uninjured side.

In his sleep he instinctively moved his arm to hold her close, "Nell…" he breathed.

Nell smiled; he was not unconscious, as she had feared. He was just exhausted. Soon she closed her eyes and slept, her hand still tightly clenched around Callen's gun.

* * *

A few hours later Callen woke from one of the best sleeps he had had in a long time. He felt a warm body in his arms. This in itself was not an unusual occurrence, but unlike most times before, Callen wasn't feeling trapped. It felt right and instead of moving and putting space between him and his companion, he pulled her gently closer.

"Nell…Nell…" He said gently moving her shoulder to wake her.

"Greg?" she asked slowly blinking, "Are you all right? Does your wound hurt? Do you need anything?" she asked looking up at him with concern in her still sleepy, hazel eyes.

He smiled at her, "I'm fine." His answer was honest. He felt much better and rested than he had ever been in his life.

She smiled up at him, "I'm glad. Do you need something to drink?" She was thirsty and knew that he had to be feeling the after effects of his injury, no matter what he said.

She stood and walked over to the small table where Frank had left some bottled water. She took two, handing one to Callen as she sat back down. Callen sat up slowly before taking in the entire bottle of water.

"So … Mr. Secret agent guy, what's our next move? We are still in Colombia and need to get back to the US, and in case you hadn't noticed, I don't have a passport and I'm broke," she said a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Callen smiled, "That's why we are here." He walked over to the table, his hand brushing her neck as he moved past her to sit down. "I need you to tell me _everything_ about Nell Jones."

"Why?" Nell asked worried.

Callen smiled. "Because I have a plan that will get you back to the US, but I need to know more about you."

Nell nodded, "I don't have any family, not anymore. I had a mother and father. I suppose everyone does. A family known as the Jones' adopted me. They were nice and I lived with them until I was fourteen." She sighed and looked out the window.

"What happened?" Callen asked.

"Dad, Mr. Jones, was killed in a car accident. Mom carried on as best she could. Then she met a new guy, I was twelve at the time, he seemed ok, but …" she stopped and wiped away a tear. "Well, he wasn't as nice as he seemed, he would beat me when mom wasn't around. I left the situation. CPS found out and threw me into the system. Let me tell you, it isn't _**anything**_ like the brochures." She gave a small grin and Callen nodded in agreement.

"Then I got my first computer, discovered I'm good at it, joined a club at school and just for fun I hacked the CIA," she admitted and Callen only just suppressed a smirk.

"Then I get invited on this 'chance of a lifetime' all expenses paid school trip and that idiot abducts me to do hacking work for him." She sighed.

"And this was how many years ago?" Callen asked.

"I don't know...I'm not sure how long I was there." Nell sighed dropping her head in her hands.

"What year were you taken?" He asked.

Nell thought for a second…. "2000."

"It's 2005…you're 19!" Callen exclaimed.

Nell nodded looking at the floor.

Callen stood up and walked to the window. He was not sure what he was going to do. His plan had hitched on, well, them being hitched. However, she was_** nineteen**_ …_**half **_his age. He could not do this, not now, but … He turned, walked to the door and locked it.

"Nell, I have to ask you something and I need your honest answer." His heart sped up a little as she licked her lips and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Okay." she said softly.

"I have an idea. It gets you across the border legally from here. However, once we're in the US, I could be thrown in jail but I promise you'll be safe. I won't … just let me ask you." He was tongue-tied _and_ crazy. "Nell, do you have any feelings for me at all?"

Nell looked worried. How could she tell him that she had fallen in love with him? The age difference was too great, she was a kid, he was older, and she knew he would laugh at her.

"Nell, please tell me the truth." He was on the verge of begging.

"I love you." She said in a rush of words, "I know I'm too young for you, but I swear, it's not a schoolgirl crush. It is not because you took me away from _there_; it is so much deeper than that. I feel like my soul is whole when I'm in your arms and I feel safer than I ever have in my lifetime." She looked away ashamed and missed the huge smile that graced Callen's face.

Callen stood up and Nell's heart dropped. She closed her eyes waiting for his rebuke, and flinched as his hand touched her shoulder.

"Nell," he said, his voice soft and low, "To get us across the border, to get you somewhere safe, I promise to be a gentleman the whole time, but will you marry me?" He looked at her worried about what she was going to say. "I promise as soon as it's safe, we'll get an annulment."

Nell raised her eyes in a gesture of defiance, "No!" she said resolutely. "I would only marry you if you loved me as much as I love you and I would _never_ want it annulled." She stood up and walked towards the window waiting for him to come up with a second plan.

Callen grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in for a searing kiss. "I do love you. God help me but I do."

Two hours later they were kissing again, just after Father Moreno pronounced them husband and wife. "I hope to God the two of you know what you are doing," he added as Callen smirked at his friend.

They walked over with the two witnesses, who did not speak English, and signed the marriage certificate.

"Remember my friend, do not hurt her," Frank said in Callen's ear, "Or you will go to the _Special Hell_."

Callen turned as Nell watched the witnesses sign her wedding certificate. "I love her Frank. With everything I am, I do love her."

Frank smiled. Here it was not uncommon for young brides, even ones of Nell's age, but usually they were scared and terrified. Frank hated those weddings, but the love he could see between Nell and his friend reassured him that despite the age difference they were doing the right thing.

"Greg, are you going to sign this?" Nell held out the pen for her husband. He took the pen from her and then kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks." He signed it with his real name, Gregori Nikitovitch Reznikov.

Nell picked up the pen and signed it, Nell Rose Jones. She looked at him and smiled, "All done."

Callen kissed her again, "Well Mrs. Reznikov, I suggest we go to our room. We will be leaving early tomorrow."

"Mrs. Reznikov, I like the sound of that." Nell smiled.

Callen looked over at her and turned her head to look him in the eye, "That is for when we are alone, for the rest of the time I will be just plain G. Callen. No name, no life and no family."

"And me?" Nell asked worried.

"You will always be my wife whether you are Mrs. Callen or Mrs. Reznikov," he told her honestly.

* * *

Crossing into the US took a month, travelling by road, rail and boat until finally they docked in the Port of Los Angeles.

"Nell, we're here," Callen said shaking his wife gently.

Nell woke up from the bunk the cargo captain had given them and grabbed a sweater to put over the sweats she'd slept in. "I'll just be a minute," she said and walked into the small bathroom with her clothes. She washed quickly and was dressed within moments.

Callen was looking over their passports, Mr. and Mrs. Reznikovs' passports. The first thing he was looking forward to, was introducing her to his father and hoped he loved Nell as much as he did. The cargo boat captain had allowed him a ship to shore call and he had been able to explain to his father that he was alive, married, coming home and to meet them at the port.

Nell had been nervous when she had learned that she was about to meet her father-in-law but she was also looking forward to it, to meeting the great man who had taught her Callen everything he knew.

And now he was indeed her Callen.

Although he had promised to wait until she was legal or at least 21 before they consummated the marriage, he was in every other sense of the word hers. He loved her completely and she knew that she would die for her in an instant.

He had used the time on the boat to inform her of what he did, and why he did it. He had expected her to baulk at the fact that he was, as well as a CIA agent, an assassin for hire. Nevertheless, she loved him and she told him of the skills she had in computers and how she was willing to do anything to help him behind the scenes.

Callen's breath caught in his throat as his wife walked out of the bathroom. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and small wisps of hair floated down to frame her face. She was wearing a t-shirt and jeans with white tied up sneakers. Her small gold wedding band glinted with the same fire as her hair when she brushed her hand over it in the sunlight, which was streaming through the porthole in the wall.

"Beautiful," he breathed in awe of her.

She smiled as he pulled her to him and kissed her.

"Are you ready?" he asked as he picked up the bags they had with them.

Nell nodded and they walked out to the deck of the ship as it arrived into port.

Callen held his wife securely by the waist as she climbed the railing in order to get a better look at the port and the man standing beside a large black limousine.

"It that him?" Nell asked pointing to the man.

Callen nodded, "That's papa."

Nell waved enthusiastically at her new father-in-law and Callen laughed as Arkady waved back.

"Are you ready to meet my father and start our new life?" He asked.

She turned, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, "I am. I really am." She smiled as it was the happiest she had been in years as they walked down the gangplank and over to the immigration official standing at the bottom with their new passports.


	3. Chapter 3

A huge thank you to my Beta SnoopGirlZ for taking time out of her lunch to read this...and to Motsie of Atlantis for letting me snag Sveta.

Disclaimer, If you know It I don't own it.

* * *

Chapter 3

Nell woke up curling into her husband's side in a huge, soft bed. He groaned as he turned and wrapped an arm around her.

"Nell?" he asked softly.

Nell smiled looking up at him. "I'm fine…it's just a bit of an adjustment."

Callen sat up in bed next to her. She moved closer not wanting to be away from his, warmth and he re-wrapped his arm around her.

"You having second thoughts?" he asked his voice calm but his heart started to beat wildly.

She reached her hand up and placed it where she had felt his heart start up.

"No, never my Callen." She sighed. "I just …I worry that this is a dream and that I'll be back there…with…_him_…" She took a deep breath trying to center herself.

He looked down at her and kissed her deeply. "We are home Nell. You are safe with me. I will _never _keep you against your will, but I also never want you to leave."

"Can I keep you?" She grinned as she kissed him back.

"Always." He smiled.

They lay there just happy being together, and Callen looked over at the time.

"We should get up; Papa will want us to join him for breakfast," he said.

Nell nodded, "I put my bag here somewhere," she said.

Callen smiled wider, "I called papa and told him about your situation." He disentangled himself from his wife and walked over to a large closet. "I think he wanted to get you a few things." He opened the door and showed her a wardrobe full of clothes in her sizes and favorite colors.

"Oh my goodness Greg!" she exclaimed, her hands flying up to her face. "You did this for _me_?" She looked up her eyes wet with tears of happiness.

Callen nodded, "You are my wife…I love you, so this…this little thing, I can do for you."

She turned and jumped into his arms, "Thank you!" She kissed him and ran to the closet, "There are just so many things! I don't know what I should wear first."

Callen handed her a big, fluffy white towel, "Go, get yourself sorted and I'll pick something out for you."

Nell nodded and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

Callen looked at the vast array of things his father had bought for her. He took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Sveta?" he asked as he put the phone on speaker and started looking through all the drawers.

"_Da…Gregori, Dyadya Nikita skazal, chto vy byli nazad, ya slyshal, chto vy byli zhenaty, zhe ona nravitsya odezhda_?" she asked.

Callen smiled, "_Da ona lyubit nikh, blagodarya Svety. Ona ne znayet, chto nadet', chto ty predlagayesh' mne vybrat' dlya neye_?"

Svetlana laughed, "_Gregori, Vse, chto vy vybirayete budet prekrasno, s kakikh populyarnykh tvoy otets govorit mne eta zhenshchina lyubit tebya ot vsego serdtsa, ona budet lyubit' kakiye vy vybirayete_."

Callen sighed, "_Vy pravy dvoyurodnyy brat, ya lyublyu yeye slishkom ... normal'no tak gde ty polozhil yeye odezhdu, ne mogu nayti nichego_?"

Sveta laughed and started telling him where everything was. Soon he had an outfit, and shoes for Nell. He looked up as the bathroom door opened and she walked in.

"_Nell nakhoditsya zdes', ya dolzhen idti yavlyayutsya vam na vashem puti, ya nadeyalsya, chto ty pokazat' yey vokrug bunkera segodnya, Nell mozhet byt' mnogo pomoshch'yu__,_" he said as Nell sat on the bed wrapped in the towel and looked at him quizzically.

"I am on my way; tell your bride I very much look forward to meeting her," Sveta said in English knowing Nell was listening. "_Do svidaniya kuzen_."

"_Do Svidaniya_, Sveta," Callen replied and ended the call.

Nell looked up at him, "Who was that?" she asked.

Callen smiled, "Svetlana, my cousin…She is a tech person, like you. You should both get on well. She picked out the clothes as her taste is better than my father's." He laughed as he handed her the clothes, "I'll go and use the bathroom, let me know when it's ok for me to come out.

He walked in and locked the door leaning against the other side as he imagined her getting dressed on the other side.

"Stop it!" he hissed to himself. He had given his word that husband or not, he would not take advantage of her. He turned the shower onto cold and stepped into the freezing water hoping to quell the current thoughts of his wife that he was having.

As much as he wanted her, he needed to be sure that she truly loved him and that it was not because he had been the one to rescue her. If she had fallen for him because he was her rescuer, then he needed to be able to walk away with a clear mind and know he had not taken advantage of her.

"All clear, I'm dressed now," Nell called as he stepped out of the shower.

"Ok I won't be long," he replied and got dressed himself.

Stepping out of the room, he looked at her and smiled. _ Special Hell, _he reminded himself, trying not to think about how delicious she looked in her new outfit.

"Breakfast?" he asked and handed her his arm.

She giggled and took it.

* * *

Arkady looked up from his paper as his son and new daughter-in-law walked down from their room.

"Gregori, Nell…Good morning."

"_Dobroye utro papa_." Callen smiled.

"Good morning sir," Nell said.

Arkady tilted his head to the side, "_Sir_? I'm not having that," he said with a sideways grin, "you are my daughter, so Papa will be fine." He smiled and held a chair out for her.

Nell smiled and sat down as Callen passed her the offerings on the table for breakfast. She helped herself to some pancakes and toast. Callen took a bowl and filled it with porridge.

Arkady watched his son eat with a smile, "So…how was 'work'?" he asked.

"Job's done…so is my placement with the CIA. I cut it a little too close there," he admitted.

"So what are you going to do?" Arkady asked.

Callen smiled, "Sveta's on the way. She is going to leave some tracks to make it look like my partners screwed me on this mission. She will clear the way while I am looking at other offers. One in particular from NCIS," he said.

"You think this will be a good move for you?" Arkady asked.

Callen smirked, "It's a badge, gun, good cover to hide behind and most importantly, a paycheck. It's primarily an undercover gig, so access to more aliases, it may come in handy."

Arkady shot a look of fear at Nell. He had met the woman yesterday when his son had arrived back in Los Angeles and had talked to her briefly in the car on the way to his home. He liked her but had no idea how much she knew.

"She knows everything. I told her on the boat coming home, as she is my wife," Callen said placating his father.

Arkady nodded, "And you Nell, what can you do?"

Nell looked panicked, "I…I can't kill people!" she exclaimed.

Callen laughed, "Honey, you don't need to kill people, you are a lot more deadly with a keyboard."

Nell looked shy but smiled slightly nonetheless.

Arkady looked interested. "You are deadly with a keyboard?" he asked.

"I am kinda good with computers…it was why I was taken in the first place, Sanchez made me hack into the CIA." She said modestly.

"You don't get kidnapped by a Drug Lord for being "kinda good" at something." Callen chimed in.

Arkady started in surprise at that comment, "You got in?" he asked.

Callen shot his father a warning look. "No Papa! I won't force her to do anything like _that_, " he snapped.

"What?" Nell asked.

"I am sorry, but you know what we do and I assume my son told you _why_?"

Nell nodded, "I agree with your motives for taking certain jobs as those people _need_ to be taken out. I would like to help," she said.

Arkady nodded, "My niece Svetlana has a…how you say it?" he asked.

"Bunker, Papa, it's a bunker," Callen supplied. "It's a fully equipped state of the art operations center in the basement. We use it to keep my trail clear, make sure our covers haven't been compromised and obtain all the necessary information to ensure the target is the only casualty. I don't like collateral damage."

Nell nodded, "I know and I would like to be a part of this…if possible."

Arkady smiled and held out his hand. "Welcome to the family business, little Nell."

Nell took his hand and followed him to an elevator where the three of them rode down to the basement and when the doors opened, monitor screens lit up and the bunker flared to life.

"Oh my God! It's awesome!" Nell nearly screamed as she walked around the bunker like a child at Christmas touching each piece of equipment as if it were a precious jewel.

Callen laughed at the sight of his wife's enthusiasm, "I think we've found Nell's niche."

"I can work here?" she asked.

Arkady nodded, "Sveta will show you around and explain how and why we pick the jobs we do. Are you sure you want to be a part of this?

Nell leapt into his arms and hugged him, "YES! YES! YES!" she shouted before clasping a hand over her mouth.

Arkady laughed deep and long, "I am glad you approve and I hope you fit in here."

Nell smiled, "I am family Papa, I know I fit in here."

* * *

It had been two years since Callen brought his bride home. She worked quietly with Sveta behind the scenes, making sure that none of the off the books work that Callen and Arkady did ever came to light.

Callen had had a busy day and let Sam drive him back to the cover motel he was staying at. He had thought about blowing him off and going straight home, but he knew better than to blow his cover. However, with this case, he had not seen Nell for three days and tonight was her twenty-first birthday.

He was not concentrating properly.

He had seen Jethro Gibbs that day, a man who had been his friend for a long time and nearly told him that he knew who his father was and that he was married. However, common sense told him not to say anything. He kept his mouth shut and got on with the case, using the time on the ride home to think about how he planned to romance Nell that evening.

After getting out of the car and saying goodbye to Sam, Callen walked towards the motel.

Not paying attention, he was shocked as Sam's voice called out to warn him. The next thing he felt was five bullets slamming into his chest and the arms of his partner holding him up as he bled out onto the pavement.

* * *

He woke to beeping and a dull light, "I'm alive?" he asked not sure who was in the room with him.

"Yes moy syn you are alive." Arkady's voice came to him out of the gloom.

"Arkady?" Callen asked, his eyes flickering shut with the pain.

Callen lifted his head and his chest burned. His head flopped to the pillow and a small smooth hand brushed across his forehead. He reached up with his hand, "Nell?" he asked.

He opened his eyes again and focused on her tear stained face, "We don't have long Gregori. Papa bribed the nurses to allow us to visit undisturbed for an hour. Your team thinks you have gone for tests," she told him as a tear leaked out.

"Nell…don't cry baby." Callen sighed.

She leaned over and kissed him, "I'm not sad, I'm happy you're alive,"

"I'm sorry honey, this was not how I expected your birthday to go." He smiled despite the pain showing through.

"Shh…my love, we will talk when you are better. Just remember we love you. Papa is making arrangements for you to come home as soon as you can. I have changed your records so it will look as if NCIS is arranging for you to go to a rehab center for a while. Papa has called in a favor; the Secretary of the Navy will be 'sorting out' your accommodations. He will let Director Vance and Lara Macy know that you will be unreachable during your convalescence."

"Sam won't like that," Callen said knowing how overprotective his new partner was.

"Sam won't have a choice. They won't go against Davenport and he owes your father, so he won't let them know where you are."

"And where will I be?" Callen asked Nell and his father, worried about being parted from her again.

"I am sending you to some friends in Cuba," Arkady said. "He is a doctor, a specialist in rehabilitation and therapy. You will both have a relaxing time down there."

"Both?" Callen asked.

Nell reached over and held his hand, "Papa says that we should have a honeymoon."

Callen smiled. Recovering on a beach and spending time with the woman he loved, maybe finally taking the next step in their relationship…that sounded good to him.

* * *

Sam stormed into the office as Lara Macy threw the last of her personal items into a box.

"Where is he?" he demanded.

"Sam?" Macy asked as she turned to look at her agent.

"Callen. I went to the hospital and he is not there. He's not signed out against medical advice this time, he's been transferred."

Macy sighed, "Sam…sit down…" she gestured to the chair in front of her.

Sam sat begrudgingly and looked up at Macy, "Where is he?"

"Director Vance called me; Callen has been transferred to a secret rehab facility by order of SECNAV, until we can determine if he was burned and if the Office of Special Projects has been compromised."

"So he's alone? That can't happen Mace. He needs me to watch his back, I'm his partner." Sam stood up and started pacing again. "You need to do something."

"I can't do anything Sam," Mace said resting her hand on the box on her desk. "Although I have been told the security is excellent and Callen will recover in safety." She said appeasing him.

"Mace?" Sam looked worried.

"There was an agent involved shooting and heads have to roll for it."

"You're being fired?" Sam stopped dead looking at the stress lines on Mace's face.

Mace shook her head, "I'm being laterally moved…to the Marseilles office…" she smiled weakly, "I've always wanted to go to France."

"But I need you to let me investigate this case; I need to find out who shot Callen!" Sam snapped.

"I already have a team on it Mr. Hanna," a voice said from behind him.

Sam whirled around to look at the small woman behind him, "And who are you?"

"Hetty Lange, your new Operations Manager, and until Mr. Callen is fit for a return to duty, you are our team leader."

Sam nodded curtly, sending an "I'm sorry" glance in Macy's direction. "So let me investigate my partner's shooting. But first you need to tell me where he is."

Hetty shook her head, "The SECNAV has a team on it, and he has arranged for Mr. Callen to go to a private rehab center. I am sure that as soon as he is able, Mr. Callen will call you."

Sam was not happy but he nodded nonetheless.

"Now, Mr. Hanna…I would be grateful if you would introduce me to the rest of the team so we can make arrangements for our move to a new building."

"Move?"

"In case it turns out Mr. Callen was compromised we need to err on the side of caution." Hetty swept an eye around the office and waited as Sam walked out of the room. As she left she looked at Macy, "I would never have let him get hurt, and you have my word I will protect him with my life."

Macy smiled weakly again, "Thank You…tell him, I'm sorry," she said as she picked up her box, walked past the woman and headed for the outside elevator.

As she pressed the button, Macy heard Hetty's voice, "Shall we go Mr. Hanna, let me meet the team."

* * *

Callen woke as the plane touched down in Cuba. The nurse went over and undid the straps on the medical bed, "We have arrived in Cuba Mr. Reznikov. An ambulance is waiting to transfer you and your wife to our facility."

"Thank you," Nell said as Callen nodded in agreement.

As the door was opened, the heat overwhelmed Nell and instantly reminded her of Cartagena. She quickly shook that thought out of her head and walked down the stairs to the waiting ambulance as a special lift was brought to the plane to take out Callen's gurney. She took her bags from the hold of the private Jet and climbed into the back.

"Mrs. Reznikov, I am Dr. Tyler, resident doctor at Our Lady of the Angels rehabilitation center."

"Hello." Nell smiled.

"You are not to worry, I have all the latest copies of your husband's charts, and if you both follow our treatment plan we may be able to get you back to America sooner than planned."

"As long as he is well," she said moving to allow the orderlies to lift the gurney into the ambulance.

"Will we be in a private ward?" Nell asked as they set off.

Dr. Tyler smiled. "You have a private villa on the grounds, nothing but the best for Mr. Kolcheck's friends. You have a private pool, which will come in handy for Gregori's rehabilitation. A doctor will be on call 24/7 and a nurse will be in the annex next to the villa. If you need her, there is a call buttons in each of the rooms. Apart from therapy, your time will be your own. There is a self contained kitchenette in the villa, however, there is a onsite caterer who will bring whatever you wish for meals."

Nell looked shocked, "Really?"

Dr. Tyler nodded, "We will make sure your husband is settled and given his medication. The nurse will visit at regular intervals to administer Mr. Reznikov's medication. There are two phones in the building, the black one is for normal calls, they will be added to your bill, and the white phone is to main reception for anything you need."

"Thank you." Nell smiled; she knew that under their care, Callen was going to get well.

* * *

Translations.

Uncle Nikita said you were back, I heard you were married, did she like the clothes?

Yes she loves them, thanks Sveta. She does not know what to wear, what do you suggest I select for her?

Anything you choose will be fine, from what your father tells me this woman loves you from the heart, she will love what you choose.

You are right cousin, I love her too...ok so where did you put her clothes, can't find anything?

Nell's here, I have to go are you on your way, I was hoping you would show her around the bunker today, Nell could be a lot of help.

Goodbye cousin.


	4. Chapter 4

As always thank you to my Beta...SnoopGirlZ who takes out the irrelevant bits where I waffle on and asks questions that make parts of the story better and gives me great words to use when I just can't think of one.

* * *

Chapter 4

They had been there two months; Callen had woken up properly after a few days of being hazy due to the morphine they were pumping into his system. Then it was a strict regime of medication, therapy, diet and exercise before he was finally up and around.

Nell had spent the days on her laptop, swimming and sunbathing. Nell would finish her day at about 6pm; she would go into their room and serve up dinner on a small table by his bed so that they could eat together. As he rested, she would clear away and then sit next to him, reading quietly or just talking as he healed.

They talked for hours, when they were alone, about their hopes and dreams for the future.

* * *

The first day Callen was allowed to be up all day, he did not tell Nell.

She woke early and packed a bag for the small private beach that was attached to their villa. He kissed her goodbye as soon as his physical therapist showed up and waved as she walked down the small winding path to the beach.

"You didn't tell her you are allowed up all day today?" Carla his therapist asked?

Callen smiled, "Nope. I have a surprise planned."

Carla had worked with him for the past two months and knew exactly what he was referring to. "Did you place your order with the kitchens?" she asked as she worked his shoulder muscles.

"I did. Lobster, caviar, champagne, oysters, strawberries and chocolate."

"Sounds like you have all the bases covered."

Callen nodded, "I hope so, I need to tell her…show her how much she means to me."

"I called housekeeping to verify that they will make up your room before she returns."

"Thank you."

"Now that the fun part is over, I want ten laps of that pool Mister," she ordered with a wink.

Callen nodded, grabbed a towel and headed to the pool.

* * *

Nell put her book down and adjusted her sunhat.

Looking at her watch, she noticed it was nearly six o'clock.

Greg had told her he had a long therapy session that day so she had taken a small picnic lunch with her. She was looking forward to a long, soak in a hot bath and was planning to read her favorite story she had downloaded onto her Kindle.

She walked up to the door of the villa and stopped dead. The door was wide open and there was no sound from within.

She pulled the Glock from her bag, thanking God that Callen had taught her to shoot in the few years that they had been married.

It had come in handy a few times when she had tried to get him to consummate the marriage and he had pulled back at the last minute. She had gotten a good few rounds in at the family's private shooting range, dealing with her own frustrations.

"Greg?" she called quietly as she entered the villa. She looked around and everything seemed ok. "Greg…are you here?" she called out again.

She took a few more steps, then stopped, with a smile and a sigh of relief, she placed the gun back inside her beach bag.

The main coffee table was strewn with rose petals and a note saying, _'come find me'_ with an arrow pointing to the terrace.

She placed her bag on the couch and shut the front door. Kicking off her shoes, she walked out to the terrace following the trail of rose petals he had strewn as a carpet for her to walk on.

* * *

Callen sat at the table, the candles lit and the white linen tablecloth floating down the sides, a silver dinner service and an ice bucket with a bottle of champagne sat at the side, he looked out over the edge of the terrace, watching the sun set into the ocean below him.

"Greg?"

G stood up and walked towards her, "Happy Birthday Nell." He smiled and handed her two boxes.

She opened the biggest box first and looked in awe at the blue moonstone necklace with matching earrings and watch.

"Oh my God Greg, they're beautiful!" She exclaimed as she put the watch on. She handed him the necklace, turned her back to him and waited while he positioned it around her neck and fastened the clasp.

"Greg, it's not my birthday," Nell laughed as he kissed her neck.

"I was kind of busy that day," he said. "This is what I had wanted to do for you, for us, that day."

He held a smaller black box as he moved her to sit at the table. Carefully, he got down on one knee and opened the box to show her an eternity ring. "Nell Reznikov, I love you. I have loved you ever since we met. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife in more than name?" he asked holding the ring out to her.

"I love you too and yes Greg, I will."

He kissed her deeply as he put the ring on her finger to sit with the other two that already resided there.

He looked into her eyes and nearly staggered back at the amount of love he could see in them.

He looked over at the food, not really wanting to eat, but he knew she had to be hungry. He stood up and pulled a silver lid off the lobster, "Are you hungry?" he asked showing her the expertly prepared meal.

She took the lid and dropped it over the meal, "Not for food," she answered before standing up and blowing out the candles.

Grabbing Callen by the shirt, she pulled him towards the bedroom where she stopped suddenly after passing over the threshold. Rose petals strewn about the room reflected the glow of several candles placed around the bedroom.

"You did this for _me_?" she asked stunned.

"It's not as beautiful as you….but…" Callen stopped as Nell covered his mouth with her own.

Their kiss picked up with fervor as she pulled him closer, stepping backwards until the back of her knees met the edge of the bed where she fell onto the soft mattress, taking him with her. She giggled for a moment until his hands moved and touched her waist as he pulled her further up the bed to a position he was comfortable in. She gasped as he ran his hands across her skin.

He stopped and looked directly in her eyes, "Are you sure?" he asked, still not wanting to assume.

"Yes. I have wanted this for so long." She smiled, her eyes blown with arousal, "I need you," she sighed and kissed him again as his hands gently explored her body.

He slowly kissed his way down her body, paying attention to every inch of her skin as she squirmed beneath him. Nell spread her legs until Callen was snugly positioned between them. She gasped as his hand touched her tenderly and then she mewled as a wave of pleasure she had never experienced before filled her.

Greg smiled at the sounds he was hearing. He lined himself up and entered her slowly, allowing her to adjust to his size, stopping for a moment as he hit her barrier and pushed through kissing her as she gasped in pain. "It's only for a moment love," he whispered, kissing the tears that fell unbidden from her eyes, he knew this from the other women he had been with in his time, but he knew that she was going to be his last.

She nodded as the pain faded, "It's better." She gasped again as he moved within her, "Yes!" she all but screamed as he hit a spot that made her tingle inside, "Again…_please_…harder."

Callen complied with her wishes by moving harder and faster, building up to his own completion. He had wanted this for so long and now he was finally there. "I…Love…you!" He grunted as he finished within her, listening with satisfaction as she came along with him.

"I love you Greg," she sobbed as the tremors flooded through her.

He kissed her and held her in his arms.

"Finally," Nell sighed, "I thought we'd _never_ do this."

"I wanted to be sure. I love you so much. I wanted _you_ to be sure you truly loved me and know that I wouldn't _ever _hurt you."

Nell looked at him quizzically, "Hurt me?"

Greg smiled, "Because I'm older…." He stopped as she kissed him again.

"You are perfect for me; I'll never want anyone else."

They lay curled up together for a few hours until hunger got the better of them. Callen brought the food inside and they ate lying in bed feeding each other. When their hunger subsided, they made love until dawn.

* * *

Another two months of healing, making love, long walks on the beach and general recovery happened, until the day Greg's doctor signed him off as fit to go home.

As he stood up to go, Nell pulled him aside, "Can I have a word with you doctor?" she asked.

Dr. Tyler took Nell to the corner of the room as Callen looked on worriedly.

"I've been feeling a bit unwell lately. I was wondering if maybe I've caught a local bug?"

Dr. Tyler motioned her to the couch, "May I?" he asked.

She nodded and he started feeling her stomach, "Does it hurt here?...Here?...Here?" he asked tapping each time he said here.

He took out a stethoscope and listened to her stomach, "Can I ask when your last menstruation was?"

Nell stopped, she hadn't thought about it… "About two months after Greg's accident."

Callen smiled as he figured out what was wrong with her before she did.

Dr. Tyler sat back, "I believe this is only a formality but if you wouldn't mind." He reached into his bag and handed her a pot.

"You want me to pee in _this_?" Nell asked.

Both Callen and Dr. Tyler nodded.

"Ok." She walked to the bathroom and closed the door.

"Do you really think she could be?" Callen asked with a grin.

"I think so. If the test comes back positive, I would like to do an ultrasound. I just need to make sure everything is okay and that it's safe for your wife to fly."

"Is there anything else we can do?" Callen asked.

"Let me do the test to find out." Dr. Tyler grinned.

Nell walked out holding the little pot in her hands, "So do you think it's an infection?" She asked handing the pot to him.

"In some ways yes." The doctor grinned taking a stick from his bag. He put it in the pot and smiled at the results, "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Reznikov, you are expecting."

Nell coughed in shock, "We're _what_?"

"We're having a baby honey." Callen kissed her and she smiled slightly as a tear slipped out.

"I'm _pregnant_?" she asked still in shock.

Callen nodded.

"I would like you to go to the main clinic this afternoon. Before you fly home I need to make sure the baby is alright and I can do a dating scan for you," Dr. Tyler said.

"We'll be…." Callen stopped as Nell covered her mouth and ran for the bathroom, "We'll be there Doc." He laughed shaking the man's hand. "Thank you."

* * *

Callen sat on the couch as Nell was in the bathroom and looked at his cell phone. He had several missed messages from Sam. He wanted to call him and tell him he was going to be a father. Sam was his partner, and outside of his family, the nearest thing he had to a friend. He flipped the phone open and dialed Sam's number.

"Sam?" he said as the phone was answered.

"G? My God man, where are you?" he asked.

"I am still at the rehab center. I should be home in a few days. I'll let you know where I'm living as soon as I find a place."

"Is the place ok? Are they treating you well?" Sam asked the concern in his voice palpable.

"It's wonderful. SECNAV really came through on this one. The weather is hot and the women are beautiful." He laughed as Nell walked out of the bathroom, the edges of her hair wet where she had washed her face.

She looked at him as if to ask him who he was talking too.

He smiled and mouthed 'Sam' as she sat next to him snuggling into his arm.

"How is everybody?" he asked.

He sat in stunned silence as Sam filled him in on Macy's departure and the move of the operations center. He also told him about the new operations manager, a small, but scary woman…Hetty Lange.

Callen's eyes flashed at the name, but his voice remained steady. "Has she said to you when she is expecting me back?"

"In two months I think," Sam replied.

Callen smiled, "I'll be back in one, I still need to rest up a bit when I get back."

Sam laughed, "Still stubborn then. Just let me know where and when and I'll pick you up partner," he promised.

"Thanks, I gotta go, there's a sweet red-head that wants to get her hands on me," he said truthfully.

"You be nice to those nurses G," Sam told him and hung up.

"You told him about us?" Nell asked her face clouding over.

Never wanting to see her sad, Callen kissed the look from her face, "No, he thinks you're a nurse. Want to not make a liar out of me nurse?"

Nell laughed and stood up, flattening down her soft white dress, "Bend over Mr. Reznikov, and I'll take your temperature."

Callen shot out of the chair and pulled her to the bedroom. "We could, or we could go over how we made this baby again," he teased as he pulled her in the room and closed the door.

* * *

Later that afternoon saw Nell and Callen sitting in Dr. Tyler's office as he pulled up Nell's top and squirted the cold gel on her stomach. He took the wand and gently rolled it over her abdomen as the picture became clearer. Within seconds, the sound of a heartbeat filled the room.

Nell relaxed and Callen beamed, "That's our baby Nell," he whispered in awe.

Nell nodded and looked at the sonogram, "Is it…ok?" she asked.

Dr Tyler looked carefully, "Everything looks fine. I would say this baby is about two months along."

The doctor handed her some tissues to wipe off the gel and Nell sat up as he turned to the pair of them.

"You will need to take some prenatal vitamins, but there's no reason why you can't fly. I will write you a letter to take to your personal physician and he or she will refer you to your local OB-GYN."

"I do wish you both all the luck in the world," he said handing them the printed off letter for her doctor and the discharge letters for Callen to take back as per instructions. There were two, one in his real name, ostensibly for his father and one in the name of Callen so he could hand that to Hetty and be allowed back to work.

* * *

A few hours later, they were sitting in the family Jet heading back to Los Angeles. Callen kissed Nell's hand, "Are you ok honey?" he asked.

"I just had a thought," she replied her smile growing wider, "When your father asks if we got him anything…do you think he'll be expecting a grandchild?" She placed her hand protectively over her stomach and Callen laughed.

"Somehow I think not," he admitted.

* * *

Walking back into the office a month later with Sam in tow he was surprised to find how much things had changed.

It was a new building, a new team member…although he wasn't sure about Dominic Vaile, he seemed a little too young and too naïve to be an agent, he was following his gut, however he needed to get to know the new agent better before he made a solid judgment.

Nevertheless, there he was…and a new operations manager, Hetty Lange. He settled back into his job, keeping a close eye on the new agent and keeping Hetty close. He wasn't sure why she had taken the job or even if she knew about him and his father, but he was determined to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Again a HUGE THANK YOU to my Beta SnoopgirlZ without whom this story would be unintelligible drivel.

Chapter 5

Callen had been at the new office six months. Nell was eight months pregnant and every week Callen was going from one motel to another for Sam to pick him up, ensuring he was there before Sam arrived every morning. They were due to go out for a team bonding session one night, so Callen had left work early, citing a few chores he had to do, like house hunting. Instead, he went to check on his wife.

Nell was sitting in the bunker, typing away at the keyboard as he arrived; Svetlana was also engrossed in what they were doing.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Nell asked, unable to keep the worry from her tone.

"Yes. I have a picture, but no name. He has been working with the DEA for a year now. A new undercover agent named Adam Craig. It has taken me weeks, but he's inside NCIS already so that may mean he knows about Gregori."

"Who's where?" Callen asked as he entered and kissed his wife.

"Hey, your father has been having some problems, and someone has been looking into your Reznikov files," she told him.

"So am I compromised?" he asked worried, as he did not want to move Nell so close to her due date.

"Not yet. They have an idea that someone is working for the DEA and are looking into files that tie in closely to your 'other' work."

"DEA Agent Adam Craig," Svetlana said pulling his bio up on the screen.

"_Dom!_" Callen spat, angry that he had missed it. He was starting to like the kid. "He's trying to take me down?"

Nell sighed as she rubbed a spot on her stomach, "It looks like it baby."

"Govno!" Callen spluttered in Russian. "I thought we were ok, where's Papa?"

"He's in the gym," Nell said looking upstairs, "Are you going out again?"

Callen nodded, "I'll deal with this, go to the karaoke thing, show my face and be home as soon as I can ok babe?"

Nell nodded, "Stay safe my Callen," she said and kissed him.

He smirked and turned for the elevator to take him upstairs. He found his father sitting in the gym drinking coffee.

"Svetlana said you were working out." He grinned as he came to sit beside him.

"I am _moy syn_," Arkady replied. "I'm working out how to use all of these infernal machines your cousin insisted I have." He smirked as he sipped his coffee and Callen dropped a file in front of him.

"Your work or ours?" Arkady asked.

"Both. The girls found out who has been tracking me down. DEA sent an agent into NCIS. Adam Craig. He's been checking on all the cases we have worked on."

"Does he know it's you?" Arkady asked instantly on alert.

Callen shook his head, "No, but he can't stay there. Juggling this and trying to be 'Callen' for Sam is too much. I won't put my family in danger."

"Then he needs to be taken care of," Arkady said flatly. "Will he be easy to grab or do we need to contract in help?"

"You and me? It will be easy."

Arkady smiled at his son, "When, where and how?" He asked.

Callen opened the folder and went over his plan.

* * *

Dominic Vail, as usual, took the side streets. He needed to meet with his handler before going on to the bar. He knew for definite that there was a mole inside NCIS. Information that was used on certain assassinations was unquestionably being leaked from there. However, he still was not any closer to whom.

He had in his car extensive bios on everyone on the team. Well, as extensive as he was able to get, considering Hetty's file was like Fort Knox and Callen's file was heavily redacted and mostly empty. They had no idea who was leaking information to the assassins that had carried out three recent attacks. As he listened to the announcer on the radio, telling him that there was traffic on the PCH (Pacific Coast Highway), which he could use as cover to explain why he was going to be late, he smiled as he turned into a side street just before the meet and stopped as two vans pulled up. He panicked as men jumped out of the van brandishing weapons and shooting, he reached for his phone but it was snatched out of his hand.

"Put him in the van!" a man with a deep Russian accent ordered.

Dominic looked concerned, the blood from a wound on his head clouding his vision. He didn't know who they were or what they wanted and he didn't want to tip their hand.

They traveled down the PCH stopping at a deserted rest stop. As the doors to the van opened and two men looked inside, three other men took a bag containing money and drove off.

"You have no idea who you are dealing with!" Dom snapped bravely.

Callen pulled off his hood. He knew it was necessary, as he was not going to live long enough to cause them any problems.

"Callen?" Dom asked surprised. "Am I being hazed?"

Callen laughed, "I don't think so Dom. Or should I call you _DEA_ _Agent_ _Adam Craig_?

"Yeah, I should explain. There's a mole in NCIS. Someone is leaking information to a group of Eastern European assassins. Please help me," Dom begged.

Callen sighed and climbed into the van and closed the door banging the metal twice as the engine started.

"Dom, no one is leaking information to the Eastern Europeans," Callen said.

"But we had Intel. I'm thinking maybe it's someone on another team, maybe Renko."

Callen laughed, "_Renko_?"

"He looks the type. Rugged, maybe Romanian. I can tell Hetty that…"

"You will tell her _nothing!_ You really don't get it yet do you?" Callen snapped as the van pulled up to the house. He climbed out and pulled Dom with him. "_Out!_"

Dominic stumbled and his eyes widened as he realized that Callen was holding a gun on him.

"_G?"_ he said.

Callen shot him a look of pure hatred, "_Quiet!_" He walked into the house with Dom in tow.

"Where are we?" Dominic asked.

* * *

Nell walked down the stairs, carefully as they entered.

"You got him?" she asked as Callen walked over and kissed her.

"Yes dear, now we have an hour. What information do you need to be able to cover our tracks? I need all security footage removed and he needs to disappear."

"You're working with them?" Dominic asked, a light going on in his brain.

Callen smirked, "Bright ain't he?" he remarked to his wife.

"Gregori!" she admonished. "Sit down Mr. Vail, we need to talk."

"I'm not talking to you!" Dominic said boldly.

Callen shoved him into a chair, "You will be civil to my wife and answer any questions she has for you, or you will die sooner."

He was astounded. Callen was the team leader, the one they all looked up to and he was working with the assassins.

"Why?" Dom asked looking over at him in disbelief, "Why work with them?"

"They are my family," Callen replied honestly.

Dom was confused. "I don't understand - you don't have any family."

"Agent G. Callen does not have any family;_ however,_ Gregori Nikitovitch Reznikov has a father, cousins, a wife and soon, a child."

"_You-'re_ Rez-ni-kov?" Dom stuttered, still shocked at what was happening. There had been talk around the DEA about the assassin. "_The ghost?_"

Callen smiled with a sinister grin and Dom shivered.

Nell shot him a look of exasperation and walked over to him, "Untie him Greg. I think he could use a drink."

Dom nodded, "I should thank you Mrs. Callen…er…Reznikov."

"Nell," she said with a smile, "I know my husband likes you, I want to show you what he does here."

Callen sighed, "He won't listen."

Nell leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Let me try my way. You did promise."

"You want a scotch Dom?" he asked.

"Adam," he replied. "I know who you really are, so you can call me Adam."

* * *

Callen handed him a drink as Nell stood by a large screen and started her presentation.

"Eric would love this set up," Adam offered with a hint of his own admiration exposed.

"He would, but he's no Nell. She's _brilliant_ at this," Callen admitted, his love for his wife shining through.

Nell showed how people were chosen as their targets and the people who had committed the terrible crimes but the authorities had had to let them go due to lack of evidence.

"We have the evidence they don't and we make sure that they can't hurt anyone again."

"You kill them?" Adam asked.

Callen nodded, "Most of them."

"Good," he stated as Callen looked at him in surprise. "I had a younger sister who was killed by a drug dealer. I joined the DEA to catch her killer, and the man, a politician, who hired him. She was only seven years old, playing on the street when she was gunned down.

"Who?" Callen asked.

Adam shook his head, "It doesn't matter; they let him go and you killed the man who ordered the hit, Miguel Sanchez."

Callen smiled, "Remember him love?" he said turning to Nell.

She nodded, "Yeah."

"Thank you," Adam said. "But what now? I can't go back and I won't tell them who you are."

"We can make you disappear," Callen offered.

"Kill me?" Adam asked worried.

Callen shrugged, "Kind of but without the being dead part. Sam, Kensi and Hetty will think you are dead, but you will need to play along."

Adam thought about it for a moment. It would be hard on his parents, but he knew that eventually he would be able to contact them.

He nodded in agreement knowing this would change his life, "I'm in."

* * *

Callen showed up at work the next day. "So what happened to Dom?" he asked Kensi as she arrived at work.

"I don't know. He never showed up at the bar."

"It was his idea wasn't it?" Sam asked.

Eric whistled from the top of the stairs, "Guys, you need to come up here," he announced gravely and walked back to Ops.

They stood around watching the scene, "What is this?" Sam asked.

"LAPD called it in. They found Dom's car early this morning. Guys, there's blood - _a lot_ of it," Eric said.

"Is he in hospital?" Callen asked.

Eric shook his head, "Dom is missing."

After searching for a week and coming up empty, Hetty declared him _Missing In Action_ and had Callen mark his file as such.

The team left the bullpen that night with a heavy heart and Callen went home to find Adam and Nell chatting.

"You've been declared M.I.A," he told the younger man.

Adam looked sad, "How did my parents take it?" he asked.

"I managed to be the one to tell them. I told them that you are unofficially on a black op and that you are alive but for your own safety, they need to act as if you are dead. They organized a memorial and they know that only I am read in on it." Callen handed Adam a letter, "Your father said this is for you." He handed it to Adam and left him in private to read it.


End file.
